The Rivers Song
by TheEleventhTARDIS
Summary: ...The River may be swift and dangerous, But if you listen closely you can hear a hidden Melody buried deep in the tumbling cacophony of the chaotic, turbulent water. For the River has many secrets, but you'll only be able to hear tiny snatches of its Song at a time...2 poems about River Song. Complete for now.
1. The Rivers Song

**_The Rivers Song:_**

 _The rushing River is fierce and strong._

 _Nothing can stand in its way,_

 _And only a fool tries to change the Rivers course._

 _If you're not careful you'll get swept away in its angry currents._

* * *

 _You can try to follow it to its destination,_

 _The River knows where its going._

 _But beware,_

 _Its path has many twists and turns,_

 _And you may find yourself more lost than when you started._

 _The River may be swift and dangerous,_

 _But if you listen closely you can hear a hidden Melody,_

 _Buried deep in the tumbling cacophony of the chaotic, turbulent water._

 _For the River has many secrets,_

 _But you'll only be able to hear tiny snatches of its Song at a time._

* * *

 _It never stays in one place for very long,_

 _But when it crosses your path it could mean the difference between life and death._

 _You'll always be grateful for the strange strength it gives you when you sip from it,_

 _But sometimes you wish it would slow down for a minute,_

 _And go back to being the calm, reliable Pond it began as,_

 _Long before the Riverbed carved its way into your life and hearts..._

* * *

A/N: Hope you like this poem, I was thinking about how all the women The Doctor falls in love with (Grace, Rose, Melody Pond/River Song) have names that double as words/things (grace, rose, melody, pond, river, song) and I got inspired. it doesn't rhyme, but not all poems have to rhyme. I thought it would be neat if I capitalized the words that double as names, make it artistic or something. I guess this is kinda from The Doctors POV...its all one poem btw, but when I tried to put spaces between the verses, the stupid site wouldn't save it and crammed it all together. so I decided to compromise and use line-breaks as my spaces between verses/paragraphs. also, I've written a number of (much more light-hearted) limericks in my collection of poems 'There Once was An Old Man From Gallifrey' if anyone is interested...

Please review and tell me what you think! I might write some more poems more or less like this to add to this story if I feel inspired, but I think its complete for now...


	2. The Lost Melody Of The Ponds

**_The Lost Melody Of The Ponds:_**

 _The Silence has fallen,_

 _But you do not feel like you have won._

 _They have taken your little Pond,_

 _And turned it into a raging River._

* * *

 _No longer is its Melody sweet and small,_

 _Instead its Song is loud and dangerous._

 _It rushes at you,_

 _For a moment you think you will drown in this strange new River._

 _But then, y_ _ou feel a spark,_

 _A tiny sliver of the Songs hidden Melody,_

 _And you grab on for dear life._

* * *

 _You remind it of what it was,_

 _And what it will be,_

 _And let the water gently cradle you as it calms._

 _You smile contentedly as the River carries you home,_

 _And feel a great swell of love for it in your hearts._

* * *

 _You may have lost a Pond,_

 _and been unable to find its Melody,_

 _But already you find yourself falling in love with the turbulent Song of the River._

 _For although it came from Silence,_

 _The Rivers Song is already as familiar and comfortable to you as your own heartbeats._

 _And now that you have it,_

 _You will never have to hear the Silence for the rest of your lives._

 _For where the River is,_

 _Silence can never exist..._

* * *

Hey, so I ended up writing another one. This is obviously a prequel to the first poem. Its more or less when The Doctor is looking for Melody, and then he finds out that Melody is now River, and she tries to kill him, and all that good stuff. I played around the double meaning of 'silence' in this one, and its the same deal with the line-breaks to separate the verses of the poem...I don't know if this poem is better or worse than the first one, but please review and tell me what you think! I may write some more eventually, so feel free to follow/favourite these poems just in case...I don't mind, really! XD


End file.
